


Double Date

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and your best friend Jazz go to the Captain America museum.





	Double Date

“They’re so lifelike it’s creepy.” Jazz says looking up at the wax figures of The Howling Commandos.   
“Do you think they’re really that big?” You ask, it is kind of creepy how it seems like Captain America’s eyes follow you.   
“Uh, the sign says your boyfriend is six feet and my boyfriend is,” she scans the sign, “oh hey six feet. Perfect height don’t you think? Only four inches taller than you shorty.” She jabs you in the ribs and you roll your eyes with a laugh.   
“Yea cuz you’re so much taller than me at 5'9”. A whole inch!“ You pretend to be in awe of the difference.   
“Shut up.” She laughs. “Do you think we’ll get thrown out if I get up there for a picture?” You shoot her a look of exasperation.   
“Probably. What’s wrong with taking it from down here?”  
“I want it to look realistic. Hashtag duh.”   
“If you get caught I don’t know you.”  
“Deal.” She slips under the rope and pops up onto the podium next to Bucky Barnes. You snap three pictures and she scurries down. “Your turn.”  
“I’m good.” You glance up at Steve Rodgers’ face then back at Jazz whose pouting and sigh. “Fine. Be ready.”  
“If you get caught I don’t know you.” You shoot her a look and climb up next to the wax figure. She takes the picture and you go to jump down but trip over wax Bucky’s foot. You suck in a breath of air as you head for the floor but a hand wraps around your forearm and pulls you back to a standing position.   
“What the shit!” Jazz yells jumping back and falling to the floor you glance over your shoulder and agree 100%. What the shit. It wasn’t a guard that grabbed you but the wax figure of Captain America.   
“You okay?” He asks. Oh my god. It talks. “Miss?”   
“You’re- oh my god, you move? Are you real?”  
“No we’re robots.” A voice says from behind you. The Bucky one moves too. Jazz is still on her ass on the floor staring up at the three of you.   
“Miss you need to get down from there!” The guard has finally noticed. “Miss! You- oh Captain my apologies.”   
“What the-?” You murmur.   
“Sorry,” he grins down at you, “Sometimes Bucky and I come down here to remember the good old days. Bucky challenged me to a statue contest then cheated.”  
“Did not.” Bucky jumps down and reaches a hand down to Jazz. “Your boyfriend huh?” You hear him mutter and she smirks up at him.   
“You tripped her because you knew I wouldn’t let her fall. That seems like cheating to me.” He jumps down too then holds a hand out to you helping you down.   
“You’ve got no proof. James Barnes. Call me Bucky.” He says kissing Jazz on the hand.   
“Jazz Lepoint.” She responds with a grin.   
“Whose your friend?”  
“That’s Violet Bergen. She thinks your friend is cute.”  
“Jazz!” You exclaim, oh this was embarrassing.   
“What? You’re still in shock it’s fine.”   
“Oh my god.” You groan dropping your face into one hand.   
“Don’t worry Violet, my friend Steve Rogers thinks you’re cute too.”   
“Buck!” Steve barks. Jazz laughs and you peek up Steve and see him turning red.   
“Would you ladies like to join us for some ice cream and a walk?”  
“We’d love to. But maybe you should change though.”  
“Meet you out front in five?”   
“Deal.” She throws him a wink then weaves her darker arm through yours.   
Once outside you drop down onto a bench and Jazz goes into a relevé then drops into a pilé. Her long body was made for ballet. “I can’t believe they were real.”  
“Right! This is so cool. Does my knee look weird?” She rises back up to relevé.   
“Yea, turn it out more.”   
“Come dance with me.” She begs, her brown eyes sparkling. She knows dancing always calms you down. You join her with a soft sigh, practicing the small duet you have with her in the program you’re studying. You do your last pirouette and see both men watching the two of you.   
“So you’re ballet dancers.” Bucky says with a smile. “Have you ever seen a Russian Ballet?”  
“Our teacher is Russian. He’s tough.” You say with a smile.   
“She means awful.” Jazz cuts in, “Jazz! This is ballet! We have long lines in ballet! Point! Point! Point!” She does a spot on impression of your teacher causing you to laugh.   
“Most Russians are.” Bucky says with a smile.   
“He loves Violet.” She says nudging you. “She could be Première Ballerina!”  
“You’re much better than I am Jazz, you just forget to point.”  
“How long have you been dancing?” Steve asks.   
“I started when I was four.” You say.   
“I was seven. But who cares. We have a day off and you,” she turns to Bucky, “promised ice cream.”  
“Right this way doll.” He says offering her his hand which she takes with a grin.   
“I’m sorry we scared you.” Steve says with a soft smile as you trail after your best friends.   
“It’s okay. Thank you for saving me.”  
“Anytime.” You make a bold move then, at least a bold one for you and take his hand in yours. He wraps his fingers gently through yours. “Jazz seems like a handful.”  
“She can be. But it’s mostly to get noticed, being a colored ballet dancer is still pretty rare. She’s gotta have a tough skin.”  
“What ballet is the company doing?”   
“Cinderella. Jazz is the Fairy God Mother.”  
“What about you?”  
“I’m one of the Step Sisters. And we both do ensemble. That was what we were practicing earlier.”  
“Would you be embarrassed if Buck and I came to a show?”  
“Not at all. You like the ballet?” You look over at him surprised.   
“I’ve never been but Bucky does.” Jazz has dragged Bucky into the small ice cream shop and you laugh softly as you see her pointing at the ice cream through the glass window. “What?”  
“She samples every flavor.”  
“Really?” He laughs as Jazz tries the next one.  
“Really. We’ve got a while. I can get the two of you some tickets. We all get a pair of free ones for our families.”  
“You don’t want your family to come?”  
“They won’t come. They don’t exactly approve.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’m happier without the negativity and doubt. Here.” You pass him your cell, “put your number in and I can let you know what dates I have for tickets.” He types in his number and then you wait for Jazz and Bucky to come out of the shop in comfortable conversation. The two of you go in and get ice cream then the four of you walk around the park talking and laughing. Before you know it dusk has fallen.   
“Jazz, we gotta go. Curfew is in twenty.”  
“Damn curfew.” She groans.   
“You guys have a curfew?” Steve asks sounding surprised.   
“Yea. Just when we’ve got a show coming up, this is the last week before opening so things are kind of crazy.” You explain.   
“Can we walk you home?” Bucky asks.   
“Please.” Jazz purrs wrapping her arm around his. Steve gives your hand a gentle squeeze and you turn away from the Washington Monument with a soft sigh. The walk back is much too fast for your liking.   
“I’d like to see you again.” Steve admits softly.   
“Good. Me too.”  
“Yea?” He breathes and you smile then do the second bold thing you’ve done tonight and kiss him softly.   
“Yea.” You breathe back your eyes closed, forehead resting on his.   
“Call me about those tickets okay?” His breath slides across your cheek.   
“I will.” He kisses you again then both men leave.   
“Damn. That was amazing.” Jazz mutters staring after them.   
“Mmhmm.” You agree then shut the door. That was amazing.


End file.
